


Eighteen Hues

by ferikkusu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Felix is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferikkusu/pseuds/ferikkusu
Summary: Eighteen colors for the eighteen emotions Felix feels whenever he's with Changbin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Events on each chapter is not connected.

1\. Admiration

  
Felix knows it’s wrong to stare but he couldn’t help it.

There is just something about the sight of his Changbin hyung sleeping soundly on his desk with his hair tousled and long eyelashes resting on his cheeks that makes something in Felix’s heart blossom with warmth.

It reminds him of so much of the color cashmere pink especially when Changbin’s eye fluttered open, cheeks turning pink when he discovered Felix’s face so close to him.

“Ya Felix! You gave me a heart attack!” Changbin exclaimed a cute little pout forming on his lips.

Oh, Changbin hyung how I wish you know how hard you make my heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Calmness

  
Felix chuckles when he felt Changbin sigh as he eased into his embrace.

It was close to midnight and the two boys lay next to each other after finishing their study materials. Exam week has this strange way of seeping every ounce of energy Felix has and being able to embrace Changbin just removes all the anxiousness and worries out of his body.

“Goodnight Lixie” Changbin mumbled sleepily voice a little raspy.

“Goodnight Binnie hyung” Felix replied focusing on the rise and fall of Changbin’s chest and his steady heartbeat.

Felix loved this and it greatly reminds him of the warm pastel blue color of a swimming pool.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Comfort

“Stop it” Changbin muttered softly resting his hands firmly on Felix’s lap as an attempt to stop it from bouncing up and down from anxiousness.

“Sorry hyung, I- I’m just scared. I really can’t afford to fail my exam, I worked really hard for it and I- I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Felix confessed his head hanging low a futile attempt to hide the stubborn tears threatening to fall.

“You never disappointed me Lix. You worked so hard and I’m already proud.” Changbin whispered to his ears gently pulling him into a hug.

Felix suddenly thought of the color blue but not the sad one, just the color of the sky in the early morning.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Solace

“Hmmm” Felix hummed sleepily when he felt warm a finger trace his cheeks.

“Wake up sunshine” A sweet familiar voice said making warmth spread on every inch of Felix’s skin knocking the sleepiness away from his body.

“Morning hyung” Felix mumbled voice deeper and raspier from crying all night long. Opening his eyes he was greeted by Changbin’s smiling face so close to him a silent gasp escaped his lips when Changbin laid on his chest.

“I’m here… always” Changbin whispered making Felix smile. This moment reminds him so much of the color Lavender much like the hoodie Changbin is currently wearing.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Courage

Felix doesn’t like it, he doesn’t like the way Changbin would avert his eyes and lower his head whenever someone made fun of his height. That is why he’s here standing protectively in front of his hyung.

“Hyung’s height doesn’t equate to how much love and talent he has to give much like how your height doesn’t equate on how smart you are because you clearly aren’t” Felix snapped anger evident on his voice surprising the older behind him.

“Felix” Changbin said getting his attention. It was the first time he has seen Felix like this, the usual ball of sunshine getting angry.

Felix just doesn’t like it when they poke fun at his hyung, he wants to show them that the usual soft orange glow of the sun can burn too.


	6. Chapter 6

6.Desire

“AHHHHHHHH!” Both Felix and Changbin shouted right after the older of the two kissed Felix’s cheeks.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe you’ll ask Changbin to kiss you” Minho exclaimed tears forming on his eyes for laughing too hard.

But honestly, Felix could only think of nothing but how soft Changbin’s lips felt on his cheeks and ways on how he could ask his hyung to kiss him again.

Deep burning red much like his desire is what all Felix could think of.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Love

It was late afternoon, Felix and Changbin patiently sat at their favorite café while waiting for their friends to arrive.

“I love you” Changbin whispers to Felix cutely making the younger choke on the water he’s drinking.

“I- I love you too” Felix replied between coughs.

“Noooooo, like for real, I love you” The older said rubbing Felix’s back soothingly probably feeling guilty on making Felix choke on his drink.

“Well, I do love you too, for real” Felix replied looking at Changbin’s eyes intently.

“I knew that for a while” Changbin replied smugly bravely returning the younger’s gaze chuckling at the surprised look that flashed on Felix’s face.

“Then does that mean you’d kiss me again?” Felix smirked

“Well---“before Changbin could continue he was interrupted by the loud very dramatic very fake gasp from Minho.

“Who’s kissing who?” Minho exclaimed smirk evident on his face.

Felix couldn’t help but think of the color red when he looked at the blush staining his hyung’s cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Passion

Felix never knew that passion could be this nostalgic, well not until he met Changbin, his Changbin hyung who shows him how one person could fight and work hard for something he really loves. 

It reminds him of the very reason why he fell in love with him in the first place and it reminds him of himself and how he fought so hard for his parents to understand how passionate he is for dancing. 

"Lix!" Changbin called out snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"ye-yeah hyung?" he asked earning a chuckle from Changbin. 

"Don't stare at me so intently I'll melt" Changbin said a small smirk on his lips

Honestly, Felix couldn't just seem to peel his eyes away from the serious look of Changbin that is concentrating on writing his essay. He was again reminded of the color red, the color of passion, color befitting Changbin.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Excitement

Felix couldn't concentrate because the sensation of millions of butterflies kept him on edge. He couldn't wait until 7pm, he couldn't wait for Chanbgin to pick him up and take him on a date that he promised to the younger a few days ago. 

But now that they're done eating looking up at the firework lit sky, he couldn't help but feel excitement and excitement alone. 

"Lix" Changbin whispered softly, gentle fingers turning the youngers face to him. 

"Yeah?" Felix replied feeling another wave of butterflies on his stomach.

"I love you" Changbin said before finally sealing their lips together.

He couldn't help but think of the color yellow, the color of fireworks before he closed his eyes and got lost in the soft lips of his lover.


End file.
